supersmashbroscrossoverfandomcom-20200215-history
Whis
Whis is the attendant and martial arts master of the God of Destruction, Bills, and a major character in Super Smash Bros. Crossover. Initially serving a minor role during the conflict with Bills, Whis begins to view the Heroes of Legend, the Heroes of the World, the Justice League, and the Justice League Unlimited as threats to the balance of the twelve universes after their victory over Kabuto Yakushi, and has put a bounty over their heads while hunting down the Heroes of Legend and the Justice League Unlimited personally, making Whis the main antagonist of Season 39. History First Encounter with the Heroes of Legend Whis accompanies Bills to the Smash World, specifically Subspace, after Bills is liberated from his prison so his boss can fight the Heroes of Legend. When Bills engages the Heroes of Legend, Batman, Superman, and The Revolutionaries in combat, Whis remains on the sidelines and watches the titanic clash as the Heroes of the World, the League of Villains, the Justice League, and the rest of the Heroes of Legend's allies join the fight. When Bills is ultimately defeated, Whis karate-chops Bills and informs the Heroes of Legend and their allies that Bills will awaken in three years before leaving. The Hunt Begins Following the "failure" of Project: Armegeddon, Whis realizes that the Heroes of Legend and their allies are becoming more powerful than Bills, and proceeds to put a bounty over their heads in order to eliminate the Heroes of Legend and their allies before heading to Subspace, where he confronts the Heroes of Legend, Batman, and Superman and reveals what he has done, while stating that he will eventually come after the Heroes of Legend if the bounty hunters from the other universes fail. After this, Whis heads to Kevin Levin's apartment in order to recruit Gwen Tennyson, who is under Kevin's supervision after her sanity collapsed following the "failure" of Project: Armegeddon, as the Smash World's new Agent of Destruction. Whis then proceeds to knock Kevin out and through the floor before approaching Gwen, offering to bring her to the Plane of Non-Existence to bring back Kevin's previous incarnation if she unleashes destruction across the Smash World, which causes Gwen to start regaining her sanity. Gwen then asks Whis to give her a dufflebag in order to pack her things and that she will tell him her decision after counting down from three. Whis allows this, and proceeds to mock the unconscious Kevin while Gwen is putting her stuff in the dufflebag. However, Whis is then knocked into the hole he created by Gwen, who filled the dufflebag with rocks, and passes out as Gwen cruelly agrees to become the new Agent of Destruction. Whis is then locked up in Kevin's basement, where he is beaten with a crowbar by Gwen until she leaves in order to act as if her sanity is still gone upon noticing the Heroes of Legend arrive at Kevin's apartment. Whis uses this opprotunity to escape but sees Gwen in a shocked state after she opened the gift that Kevin gave her, an engagement ring, and narrowly dodges Gwen's attempt to kill him before she has a mental breakdown. Chatisizing Gwen for her emotional weakness, Whis is then electrocuted by Kabuto Yakushi's spectral form and barely manages to survive the explosion generated by Kabuto as he merges with Gwen. Whis is subsequently questioned by the Heroes of Legend, but he denies being the one who caused the explosion while informing Ben Tennyson of the irony that Kevin's attempt to save Gwen only delivered her into Kabuto's clutches before retreating to recover from his wounds. Personality As Bills' attendant, Whis is determined to ensure that Bills is able to fufill his duty as the God of Destruction of Universe 7 so there can be balance. Because of this, Whis views the Heroes of Legend and their allies as threats to the balance of the twelve universes due to their victories over Bills and the Revolutionaries, and is willing to do whatever it takes to accomplish this task. Whis is also disrespectful towards the Kais, as he put a bounty over the Heroes of Legend and their allies despite King Kai telling him not to do so. Category:Antagonists Category:Main Antagonist Category:Master Manipulator